


Countdown

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, completely at least, mostly fluffy but enough sexual references to be entertaining, this is a first time story that is not about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Holtz surprises Erin with a New Years countdown! For Holtzbert Secret Santa featuring a first time :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maschinenmensch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/gifts).



**December 26:**

  


Erin unlocked the door of the firehouse to chilly concrete and unbearable silence. She was the only one in the office this week as everyone else was away until New Years. She was so used to the bustling about, but figured a week of quiet couldn't hurt to get her latest problem finished. She and Holtz had been working on a proton whip that she was so close to cracking, but she needed a few hours of focus to finish up. She remembered Holtz bringing her the basic idea months ago and yelling about how she could finally be Wonder Woman now.

  


_ "Erin, don't you understand? Diana Prince, Amazon warrior and hero to our Earth, carries a golden whip! I could be the Wonder Woman of the Ghostbusters! I mean, I don't have Gal Gadot's badassery, but I definitely fit the profile of hot warrior who does not understand men." _

  


_ "Holtz, you aren't an Amazon. And this isn't an excuse to stop talking to our male clients." _

  


_ "Alriiiiight," Holtz drawled. "But you gotta admit, the image of me with a whip is pretty hot," she added with a wink. _

  


_ A blush had crept up Erin's neck as she ducked her head back to her whiteboard, coughing loudly to cover up her hitched breathing _ .  

  


Erin smiled at the memory, thinking of how the conversation would go if they were to rehash it. 3 months ago when Holtz had theorized it, Erin wasn't allowed to waltz up behind her and kiss her neck. Holtz definitely wasn't allowed to spin in her chair and pull Erin closer to her by the hips, locking their lips in the middle of the lab. Until 6 weeks ago, they couldn't do those things. Erin couldn't have let Holtz know that the heat from her neck had traveled down her body at the thought of Holtz with a whip. But today, the conversation would go much differently. 

  


6 weeks after Holtz kissed her after a particularly dangerous bust, Erin was happy. Since that afternoon, they had spent nearly every day together, sharing meals and kisses and hot nights. 

  


When Holtz had told Erin she wouldn't be around for Christmas, Erin's heart had sunken slightly. She was looking forward to an excuse to avoid her family on the holiday, but Holtz had promised to join Dr. Gorin for the holiday and didn't want to back out at the last minute. Erin had sighed at her, deflated by the idea of missing their first Christmas. 

  


_ "Hey hey," Holtz had said, kissing her softly. "What's happening in that beautiful brain?" _

  


_ Erin shrugged and gently responded.  _

  


_ "I was looking forward to our first Christmas together." _

  


_ Holtz smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.  _

  


_ "I'm sorry, EZ. But hey, you'll still get your New Years kiss. I promise." _

  


Erin sighed softly.  _ I just have to make it through a few days of work and she'll be back.  _

  


She closed the door behind her, heading toward her desk to drop her bag. A large green box sat on her desk with a note attached. 

  


**Sunshine,**

  


**I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to spend the holiday. I figured a few presents might soften the blow. I was never big on Secret Santa, so think of this as a New Years countdown. Can't wait to kiss you at midnight. Keep an eye out this week, you never know where they're hiding  ;)**

  


**Xoxo**

**Holtz**

  


Erin opened the lid on the box to find a plush blanket. She pulled it out, noting that it had the Ghostbusters logo on it and smiling. Another note fell out of the blanket. 

  


**For keeping that cute body warm while I'm gone. Stay cozy, hot stuff.**

  


Erin blushed and smiled, lying the blanket down over her chair and moving to make coffee. She had a feeling the week might have just gotten more interesting. 

  


***

**December 27:**

  


Erin walked into the chilly firehouse the following day expecting to see another gift on her desk. She knew Holtz was still gone, but somehow she imagined that a present would end up in the same place. She shot a perplexed look at the empty table when she walked in, slightly upset that a gift hadn't magically appeared. She sighed softly, dropping her things on the table and going to make a cup of coffee. 

  


She sat in the kitchen wishing Holtz's music was vibrating through the ceiling as usual. She let her mind wander back to the first day they had told Abby and Patty about their relationship. She had wanted to break it to them gently, but as soon as she had gotten downstairs with the intention of a group meeting, Holtz had slid down the fire pole and kissed her square on the mouth in front of the other two Ghostbusters. Erin's face flooded with embarrassment as Holtz shined a thousand watt grin at the other two. 

  


_ "I fucking told you!" Abby had yelled, high-fiving Holtz. "If you break her heart -- this goes for both of you -- I will kill you. Be good to each other," she said, enveloping her friends in a hug.  _

  


_ "Y'all better not be fucking near my books," Patty had muttered, walking away with a grin toward her research _ . 

  


Erin smiled and reddened slightly, pouring a freshly brewed cup of coffee into her mug. She opened the fridge to get milk and instead found the middle shelves missing to make way for a large red box with a blue bow on it. Erin smiled brightly, taking it out and placing it on the counter to unwrap. She methodically pulled the wrapping paper off, surprised at how delicately Holtz had wrapped the gift. Inside, she found two champagne glasses and a bottle of her favorite champagne. The champagne glasses had a solar system etched onto them. Erin noticed some small wavering lines as she examined them to realize that Holtz had carved the glass herself. The bottle had a small note attached. 

  


**Excited to pop your cork at midnight.**

  


**Xoxo**

**Holtz**

  


Erin blushed and laughed softly. She tucked the bottle back into the fridge and placed the glasses gently on her desk. New Years could not come fast enough. 

  
  


***

**December 30:**

  


For two days, Erin had come into the firehouse and worked all day without finding another gift. She had started to get antsy, begging Holtz to give her a hint over the phone the evening before. Holtz chuckled loudly and noted that this was the best part of the game. Erin came in grumpy for her second-to-last day alone. She went through her usual motions, prepping her coffee and sitting down to work. She had finally worked out the math for the proton whip and had moved on to other research that she rarely had time for when the team was in and out on busts. 

  


Erin wandered over to Holtz's side of the lab on her break, snacking on a jelly doughnut and leaning over the table where they had shared many a late evening. She bumped her elbow harshly into a nearby metal cylinder and, in an attempt to make sure the device didn't fall, dropped her doughnut onto her light pink slacks. 

  


"Damn it," she cursed softly. Placing things back in their rightful place and tossing the doughnut onto a towel on the table. She headed to the bathroom to try to clean the pants, but found the stain only getting worse. She groaned as she remembered that she had stuffed a pair of leggings into her locker after the last bust. Making her way downstairs, the physicist took a moment to take in the decorations that Holtz had put up before she left. 

  


Strings of lights lined the firehouse, entangling across the ceiling in a way that confirmed Erin's fear of a fire hazard. Garlands were roped around every available surface and a small plastic tree stood in the corner of the room. The team had decorated together, each woman gifting the others with ornaments that they took turns putting on. The shining feature at the firehouse was the massive wreath that Holtz had strung up outside, which Erin could see peeking through the windows. 

  


She reached the bottom of the stairs and opened her locker where a small silver box caught her eye. She reached for it and tore the wrapping paper off gently, finding a navy blue box. When she opened it, tears welled in her eyes. 

  


Lying on a fluffy piece of cotton was a delicate silver necklace. Each loop of the metal had a small diamond set in it. A note sat beneath it in the box. 

  


**For my science girl -- the atoms that make up the universe came together so beautifully to make you, and you make up the best parts of me.**

  


**Xoxo**

**Holtz**

  


Erin let a tear fall as she fastened the necklace around her neck, checking herself in the mirror she had hung up in her locker. She fingered the necklace before snapping a selfie and sending it to Holtz. 

  
  


_ *** _

**December 31:**

  


Erin woke up on December 31st exuberant. She reached toward her phone and noticed a text from Holtz. 

  


_ Meet me at the firehouse tonight at 11. No peeking beforehand ;)  _

  


Erin grinned as another text came in. 

  


_ Also, check the cabinet under your kitchen sink. _

  


Erin nearly jumped out of bed tossing her phone onto the pale purple sheets as she ran to the kitchen. She flung open the cabinet Holtz had described and found a large, neatly wrapped pink box. She opened it hastily this time, not caring about the paper in her excitement. Inside the box was an elegant deep purple dress. Next to the dress were a pair of black patent heels in exactly her size, which Holtz knew from buying the team matching shoes for busts. The shoes were at least 5 inches tall, Erin laughed at how much height she would have on Holtz that evening. A note sat inside the shoes. 

  


**Wear this tonight. More surprises to come.**

  


**Xoxo**

**Holtz**

  


Erin brought the present back into her room and hung it up in the closet. She grinned once more at the ensemble, getting more excited about her gift to Holtz by the moment. The blonde had no idea what was coming. 

  


***

  


At 10:30 pm on New Years Eve, Erin checked herself once more in the mirror. The dress that Holtz had picked out for her hugged her body. She was wearing comfortable flats to walk to the firehouse with her heels tucked into a large bag. She also brought along an extra set of clothes, assuming they would be sleeping at the firehouse tonight. She tousled her curled hair once more before making her way to the firehouse. 

  


At 11 pm on the dot, Erin walked through the door. She dropped her bag and changed her shoes. A minute later, she heard Holtz coming down the fire pole. Her usually loud boots didn't make their signature sound, which Erin understood when she walked into the entryway in shining loafers. The loafers were complimented with a pair of fitted black pants and a white shirt with a matching black blazer. Holtz had her hair in her token style with a wild scarf tucked into her crisp clothes. Erin looked her down and up before meeting her eyes and biting her lip. 

  


"Jesus, Erin," Holtz whispered, stopping a few feet from her. The blonde's eyes lingered on Erin's chest where her cleavage peeked not-so-quietly from a keyhole cut in the dress. Erin spun slowly on the spot, never taking her eyes off of Holtz. The blonde swallowed loudly before getting back on her game and taking Erin's hand. 

  


"Enchanté, my dear," she said, bowing and kissing Erin's hand. "Our friends have been asked to enjoy themselves elsewhere this evening, so it appears we have 4 floors to ourselves this evening," she said with a wink. Erin smiled back at her before pausing.

  


"Holtz, we only have 3 floors here," Erin said, a question wavering in her voice. 

  


"That's where you're wrong," Holtz said, guiding her to the stairs. "You might want to ditch your shoes for a minute. We're going all the way up," Holtz said. 

  


Erin quirked her eyebrow, following Holtz. The blonde propped open the rooftop door of their workplace, letting Erin out into the cool winter air to put her shoes back on. When she stood back up, she took in the surprise before her. Holtz had strung up more lights around the border of the building. In the middle of the roof was the Ghostbusters blanket with the two champagne glasses set up. Next to that, an elegant cheese plate sat with crackers that, to Erin's surprise, weren't just Pringles. Holtz had set up heaters around the area to make sure they were warm throughout the night and added extra blankets just in case. 

  


"Holtz..." she breathed out, turning to face her partner. Holtz smiled softly at her. 

  


"I'm sorry we had to do Christmas apart. I hope this makes up for it," she said, somewhat shyly. Erin grinned and pulled her close, locking their lips. The two made their way to the blanket, sitting down gently and sharing wine and cheese until midnight. 

  


They heard the countdown begin from Times Square and watched as fireworks lit up the sky at the stroke of midnight. 

  


"Happy New Year, Holtz," Erin whispered, capturing her lips in a gently kiss. 

  


"Happy New Year, Erin," Holtz said, pulling away softly. 

  


"I love you," she added. 

  


Erin pulled her head back, tears pricking her eyes once again. They had never said it before. 

  


"I love you, too," Erin said gently, her eyes betraying her and letting two tears leak out. She wiped them away hastily as she hugged Holtz. She joined their lips softly again, slowly deepening the kiss. Holtz moaned softly as Erin moved to kiss her neck, lying her down beneath her. 

  


"I have a present too," Erin said shyly, reaching back to unzip her dress. Holtz watched with wide eyes as Erin wiggled out of the dress, left in a black lace bra and a matching thong. 

  


"Erin Gilbert," Holtz breathed out, noting how the cold air made her nipples press through the thin fabric. "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life," she whispered. 

  


"You like it?" The physicist quirked back. 

  


"I love it. I love you. Get your hot ass down here," Holtz said, tugging Erin's hand and guiding her on top. Holtz kissed down Erin's neck nipping her collarbones. 

  


"You're wearing too many clothes," Erin whispered in Holtz's ear, pushing her jacket off and unbuttoning her shirt quickly. Holtz helped Erin quickly strip her down to a pair of black sol, boxers and a sports bra. Tugging Erin on top of her again, Holtz slid her hands across and down her body, asking silent permission before sliding the small lace fabric of her underwear aside and rubbing her clit gently. Erin moaned softly as Holtz quickened her speed. She slid her fingers backwards, entering Erin slowly and watching her fall apart on top of her. Holtz pulled the physicist down for a steaming kiss as she curled her fingers, tipping Erin over the edge. 

  


She removed her fingers slowly, letting Erin's body collapse on top of hers.

  


"Here's to a great new year," Holtz whispered in her ear. "I love you, Erin."

  


"I love you too." 


End file.
